


The Missing Parents Club

by Musical_Muffin



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Huntresses, Orphanage, Orphans, Play Fighting, RWBY - Freeform, Vale - Freeform, beacon - Freeform, huntsmen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Muffin/pseuds/Musical_Muffin
Summary: Ruby, Oscar, Neo, Ren, Nora, Emerald, and Mercury are all friends who live in an orphanage together and call themselves 'The Missing Parents Club'. They dream of being Huntsmen and Huntresses. They think it'll never happen but then everything changes.ATTENTION:-This is an RWBY Fanfiction-Plot inspired by the movie 'Ballerina'-Plot and Oc's are mine RWBY characters belong to Rooster TeethUpdate Schedule: Whenever I can





	1. The Orphanage

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I Published this story in Whattpad as "RWBY_Fangirl12" hope you check it out there too! :)

Our story begins in Patch, a small village in the outskirts of Mistral where a certain orphanage stood. Carnac orphanage home to seven peculiar kids, Ruby, Oscar, Emerald, Mercury, Nora, Ren, and Neo. They were known as 'Strange' by the other kids in the orphanage but this group of friends went by a different name, the 'Missing Parents Club'. Let's start from the beginning, shall we?

Ruby:

Hello, My name is Ruby and I have lived in Carnac Orphanage as long as I can remember. Ms. Mellicaid said that I was delivered at the doorstep of the orphanage in the middle of the night with no note, just a smear of ash in my cheek. I don't remember, well, of course, after all, I was only one year old. Now I'm five and haven't been adopted yet.

"C' mon Ruby!" that was my best friend, Oscar Pine he is also five years old. It was curfew and Ms. Mellicaid, the orphanage director, doesn't like us walking around at night she says it's too dangerous. "I'm coming!" I called back and went Inside. Carnac was located next to some woods in a clearing a few yards from town. The orphanage was a huge stone building with a black tiled roof that gave off a spooky vibe, many thought it was haunted but we knew that the noises of screams and chains were just Mercury and Emerald pranking whoever came close by that wasn't supposed to. Oh, sorry I haven't introduced the rest of my friends.

My best friend as I mentioned before is Oscar he, like me, came to Carnac when he was just a baby his Farm had burned down in a fire killing both his parents but he miraculously survived. They brought him to Carnac since he didn't have any relatives. Emerald was abandoned by her mother and lived in the streets with Mercury until Ms. Mellicaid brought them in. Mercury had a lunatic father until one day he committed suicide but not before hurting Merc so bad he had to get his legs amputated and prosthetics, Mercury then met Emerald and you know the rest. 

Nora and Ren were friends since birth their village got attacked by Grimm resulting in the death of their parents. Last but not least Neo ran away from her abusive father a few months ago and we accepted her into the group. We told her there was nothing wrong with being mute and we're even learning sign language so we can understand her better.

"So where's the rest of the MPC?" I asked Oscar as we headed to our rooms. The MPC was short for 'Missing Parents Club' that's what we called ourselves. A silly name that we came up with since we were all missing our parents. Oscar laughed "Well Mercury got his head stuck in the stair's railing, Ren heard that buttering your head helps so he's doing that while Nora is pulling his feet with all her force and Emerald and Neo are just watching from the corner" at that I laughed too.

When we got there we saw that Ren and Nora had succeeded to take Mercury's head out of the railing. Ren and Nora looked pleased with their work Mercury, on the other hand, did not. He was rubbing his neck and his face and hair were all covered in a shiny yellow substance that I could probably guess was butter.

Before I could ask if someone had a slice of bread a voice rang from behind me "Kids! What are you doing its past curfew you should be sleeping" said a very worried Ms. Mellicaid as she gently led us up to the stairs. Then she saw Mercury and sighed, "Oh, what have you done?" she asked "He got his head stuck on the railing!" exclaimed Nora as she continued to eat the remains of the butter bar. Emerald started laughing and Neo smiled widely and shook a bit which was equivalent to a laugh for her.

"It was an ignorant dare from Emerald to Mercury, we managed to get him out without any damage to him or the railing," said Ren calmly "Speak for yourself! My neck hurts like hell" complained Mercury "Mercury~ I don't want none of that language here" chided Ms. Mellicaid.

Once we got to the top of the stairs, got changed and went to bed Ms. Mellicaid told us all goodnight, she was like a mother to us and we loved her very much. She also told us to be ready for tomorrow since it was adoption day, we all groaned at this. 

Once a year the orphanage opened their doors to anybody who was planning to adopt so they could come and meet the kids. Sure anyone could just come at any time of the year to adopt if they wanted to. Why did we hate this day so much? Because no one ever came, Patch was a small village not that many people wanted to adopt, and even if they did no one ever even consider to choose any of us.

"Wait!" I called as Ms. Mellicaid was about to close the door "Yes sweetie?" questioned Ms. Mellicaid "Could you read us the story of the Huntress and Huntsman?" I asked "Yes please!" agreed Oscar Ms.Mellicaid chuckled "Of course," she said.

We got comfortable and listened closely as she read us the story of two brave heroes and their adventures. When she was finished I smiled widely and exclaimed: "When I grow up, I'm going to be a huntress!" I decided "Me too!" said Oscar "Me three!" said Emerald "Us too," said Nora pointing at Ren and her. Neo signed 'Don't forget me' we all looked at Mercury "Do you want to be a huntsman?" I asked "Of course! You all want to be Huntsmen and we're a team, once a team always a team" he said.

"Yeah!" shouted Nora "Shhh," said Ms. Mellicaid "You're going to wake up Joe, Nancy and Luke" Joe, Nancy, and Luke shared a room next door they were the other kids apart from us living at the orphanage.

I looked at Ms. Mellicaid "Ms. Mellicaid! Do you think we can become huntsmen and huntresses?" I asked. Ms. Mellicaid had a sad smile "Oh, sweetie you all know that the orphanage doesn't have the money to send you to combat school, but if you put your head into it, you can be whoever you want to be" I smiled "I promise you Ms. Mellicaid I'll become a great huntress!" she smiled at this "Of course you will". Ms. Mellicaid told us goodnight again and left. I went to bed that night dreaming of what the future might bring, and If we would ever have a chance at being huntsmen and huntresses.


	2. Adoption day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next day...

Oscar:

Have you ever heard the word Adversity? It means a difficult or unpleasant situation. My day was adversity. Let's start with how I woke up, the usual. Pots, pans, ice-cold water, and a very loud Nora.

"Wake up!~" shouted Nora and banged her pots "C' mon sleepyhead or else~" threatened Emerald getting a glass that was surely filled with water dangerously close to me. I bolted right up and jumped out of the bed "I'm up! I'm up!" I exclaimed. We have a running joke, whoever wakes up last will get cold water to their faces.

I looked around and saw that only Ruby was sleeping. Emerald chuckled evilly and-SPLASH Ruby screamed and chased Emerald around the room until finally, they both calmed down. Ren and Nora had already gone down to breakfast and Mercury's prosthetics were gone so I guess he went with them. I got a towel from the bathroom and passed it to Ruby, she thanked me and Neo snapped her fingers to get our attention. We all looked at her as she started signing.

'Ready to go to Fire?' I raised an eyebrow confused, I had been improving on my sign language but I'm pretty sure Neo didn't want to jump into a fire pit. "What?" I asked Ruby and Emerald just shrugged. Neo rolled her eyes and did the movements again but slowly this time.

'Ready to go to Hell?' this time I understood "Oh-, Yeah that makes more sense," I admitted while Emerald and Ruby chuckled. We went down the stairs took some turns and finally reached the kitchen were Ren, as usual, was on a stool so he could reach the stove cooking, Nora, as usual, was eating the food before it even got served, and Mercury was fooling around. I went to help Ren and got a stool of my own while Ruby kept Nora away from our food and Emerald and Neo went to join Mercury.

"So where's Joe, Nancy, and Luke?" asked Ruby whilst sitting on the counter "They left a few minutes ago said they didn't want any breakfast and that they want to be in the courtyard early" answered Nora "They seriously believe this year will be any different?" asked Emerald "Yep" said Mercury poping the 'P'. The courtyard was where Adoption Day was held, we usually used it as playing grounds. I looked around and saw everyone's gloom faces, adoption day was just false hope for us.

Neo signed 'Well it doesn't matter even if someone does come they won't choose a mute freak like me' we all looked at each other, Neo's dad had really broken her. Emerald and Ruby hugged her "Don't say that Neo, you're an amazing person" assured Ruby. Emerald nodded "Yeah! And besides what's the rush, we're only five we've got plenty of years to get adopted" I hopped off my stool as Mercury joined the conversation "We should probably eat now" he suggested. "Gurd Ideea," said Nora with a mouth already full of bacon, we laughed and ate.

Soon enough we had to go outside everything looked like it looked every day, the tall green trees surrounding the orphanage were there along with the black metal fence but the main doors were open, something that only happened on Adoption day, or when the delivery truck came.

Joe, Nancy, and Luke were playing catch by one of the trees they were 5 years older than us, so ten. Joe was obviously the one trying to catch them, Joe had black short spiky hair and vibrant blue eyes. Nancy and Luke were running around trying to avoid getting caught. Nancy had red wavy hair and green eyes she was very pale with a lot of freckles. Finally Luke had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a scar across the face. He would never tell us how he got it.

We approached them just in time to see Joe catch Luke and all of them fall on the floor.

"Hello!" chirped Ruby

"Hi!" Shouted Nora

"Hello" greeted Ren

"Sup," said Emerald and Mercury jaded

'Hello' signed Neo

"Nancy, Luke, Joe how are you?" I asked. Nancy and Luke answered "Fine" and Joe looked at us "Fine but today, Joane" I nodded. Joe/Joane had taught us that some people didn't like to stick to one gender and so some days we call Joe Joane or Joane Joe. Anyway, we had a bit of small talk but then parted ways and we went to our usual spot. A very big tree at the edge of the fence we liked to climb it but always only got 'till the half since we couldn't reach the next branches.

A few hours passed and we were still on the tree, Ruby and I were at the roots of the tree reading. Yes, we did know how to read Ms. Mellicaid taught us very young she said reading was an amazing thing to do and that books were one of the most powerful weapons alongside the knowledge they bring. "Ugh~ this is useless and so boring" complained Nora, she was lying on the highest tree branch we could reach (The third one) with Mercury. Ren was meditating on the lowest branch, Emerald was to my left playing with her yo-yo a birthday present from Ms. Mellicaid and she was actually pretty good with it. Lastly, Neo was playing with her umbrella to Ruby's right, the umbrella was the only thing she had brought with her when she ran away.

"Hey, look at the bright side, we don't have to do any chores or have school," said Mercury. Usually, we wake up, have breakfast, do two hours of chores, by then it's already nine, Ms. Mellicaid homeschools us 'till one, we have lunch, and then the rest of the afternoon free. We usually just play around the courtyard. That has been our schedule for as long as I can remember, and I'm not complaining I don't mind doing chores and being homeschooled is fun, Ms. Mellicaid is a very smart person. She was going to become a teacher but then decided to help her dad maintain his orphanage, he died a few years ago. I don't remember Ms. Mellicaid says Ruby and I were just baby's when it happened.

As expected no one came by in Adoption Day, Ms. Mellicaid said she was sorry and promised us that next year will be different, she always did this. After that horrible morning, we played for the rest of the afternoon until it was dinner and then curfew. 

I like our schedule, it only changes on Adoption Day, Christmas, Halloween, and Easter holidays. It was the same routine every day and everything was 'normal' until one day when we were 7 we went exploring in the forest near the orphanage and that's where we found it.


End file.
